Monkey on Your Back
Log Title: Monkey on Your Back Characters: Herbert West, Major Bludd, Over Kill, Techno-Viper Location: Cobra's Colombia Base - Medical Services Date: 22 October 2007 TP: Non-TP Summary: A discussion between Over Kill and Major Bludd is interrupted by the unexpected arrival of Doctor Herbert West, who has an unusual problem... Cobra Base - Medical Services First and foremost, this large building serves as Cobra's infirmary. Many examination rooms line the hallways, while several other rooms have been devoted to surgery. Large open rooms with cots are set aside to treat large numbers of wounded if necessary. However, treating the troops is not the only purpose of this facility. The upper floors are dedicated to research laboratories, explaining the presence of a great many Techno-Vipers. Over Kill is connected to the networks as Techno-vipers finish re-calibrating his systems. He's online the entire time as new parts are installed. He tests his optical sensors, looking left and right, tracing a penlight. "Good. Both optics are recalibrated." The techno-viper comments. "That should take care of your problem there. We've rewelded your spine. It was out of place form your quadrupedal movements. You should be fine with bipedal movement now. Your enhanced hearing should be online, as well as full HUD capabilities. Are your tactile systems online?" Over Kill answers without nodding. "Yes. They are in line with my damage displays." His sentences are more fluid, more natural sounding now. "Good. your thought processes should run smoother now too." Major Bludd pokes his head into the lab in time to overhear the tech's comments. He smiles. "Sounds like everything went off without a hitch, eh?" The Techno-Viper smiles and nods "Without a hitch, sir. There were some errors, but nothing we couldn't find. There's no virus a four year old machine has created that we can't nip in the bud." He says proudly. Major Bludd tilts his head to the side. "She planted a virus on him?" he asks. "What sort of virus?" "Nasty little bugger." He says, bringing out a hard data copy. "It was set to go off the next time it entered a massive combat situation and had to use the network to communicate with BAT units. What it would do is interfere with the BAT units, turning them on on all Cobra forces in the area. The BATs would return to a "Citadel" in Brazil, as if under Over Kill's orders. Most likely, she was trying to make it look like he was rebelling. He'd have to go through with it or be destroyed." Major Bludd raises both eyebrows. "That sneaky bastard," he mutters. "Glad you put a stop to that!" The Tele-Viper pauses. "I don't know if the unit wanted this one to rebel or be destroyed outright. Possibly the latter." "Either is bad," Bludd sighs. "How do the upgrades feel, there, Over Kill? Can ya see straight now?" He smiles. Over Kill starts to sit upright, his optics glowing simultaneously. "Yes..they are working in sync now." He says proudly. "Not only that but I can see in multiple spectrums, and I am able to access all 15 networks.." Major Bludd nods. "Good. I can't have a BAT Commander who can't access his troops, now, can I?" Over Kill stands completely upright after his repairs. His movements are fluid, more functional and quicker then before. "I'll have to see how they work on the field. I look forward to it.." Herbert West suddenly bursts out of his lab, wailing in pain and clutching at something on his back! "It may be sooner rather than later that you have the chance to --" Bludd turns at the sound of a raised voice in the hallway. He moves to the door and steps out into the hall. "What in the name of sanity is going on out here?" Herbert West's shouts are accompanied by a strangled screeching noise. West suddenly spins around in the hallway, revealing a ragged, furry thing clinging to his back. Over Kill winces at West, rushing over to him. "What is that? Hold still... hes got a tumor or something.." Major Bludd's hand goes instinctively to his sidearm. "What the hell is that?!" He stands his ground, allowing Over Kill to investigate the strange ... thing. Herbert West growls, "Get this thing off me!" He holds still for only a moment...just long enough to reveal that the thing is a monkey. Its hands have torn through the back of West's lab coat, and managed to draw blood in a few locations. Its movements are erratic, the monkey's head lolling uncontrolled behind it. "Dear God, West," Bludd spits, staring at the animal on the man's back, "can't you keep your ... experiments ... under control?" Herbert West starts to thrash around himself, "It broke through the cage." He winces as the small claws swipe across his back, the creature trying to climb its way up and grab West's throat, "I didn't buy the cages!" Over Kill pauses. "Hold him still." He says softly, his right arm unlatching. "Ive got a solution." He starts to attach a 12 inch machete to his arm. "This will only take a moment.." "Just grab it, Over Kill!" shouts Bludd. "You're metallic - it can't hurt /you/!" Herbert West tries to hold still again...he didn't see the machette... >> Over Kill succeeds with his generic combat roll on Herbert West. << Over Kill reaches for the monkey, attempting to rip it right off herbert west's back. "Bad Primate!" He grabs some fur and tries to rip the creature from the human. "Shall I dispose of it?" he asks. Herbert West yelps as the monkey's claws rake across his skin. He jumps away, spinning around with an angry look on his face. He glares at the monkey, "Yes." He points an angry finger toward the simian, "That'll teach you to run away with a broken neck!" Major Bludd doesn't release his grip on his sidearm, still in its holster. He casts a puzzled and disturbed look on West. "I suggest you get some stronger cages," he says sourly. Over Kill takes the monkey and slams it against the wall with all of his inorganic strength. "You know. After the third time of killing something. It just gets easier." he says distantly. Herbert West pulls off his lab coat, looking rather indignant, "Certainly. I'll put in a requisition for them." There's something in the tone of his voice that doesn't sound particularly hopeful, "It won't matter soon, though. I believe my experiments are ready to move on to the next phase." He looks up at Over Kill, "Funny, I felt the same way about bringing them back." Major Bludd's gaze flicks between West and the android. He finally releases his sidearm. "Next phase?" he queries, lifting an eyebrow at the doctor. Over Kill pauses. "I've never brought something back.." He says. "I do not think..things shoudl come back...." His voice is still distant. "Has the synthoid come back? She'd have many bullets in her head.." Herbert West looks to Major Bludd, "Human re-animation, of course." He tosses the shredded coat into a nearby waste bin, "Dr Mindbender seemed very keen on that phase." Major Bludd squeezes his eye shut. "Of course he did," he mutters. "But not synthoid re-animation, I hope." He glances to Over Kill. Over Kill starts to shake badly. Should machines know fear? He murmurs "We just pulled a monkey off you. Next we pull.. a human off?" so much for coherant sentences. Herbert West turns to Over Kill, "Humans are considerably easier to reason with than monkeys." Over Kill nods "Yes. You have bodies picked out to use then?" he asks. Major Bludd just shakes his head. "I don't want to know." He turns to walk down the hallway. "Just don't endanger any of my people, West," he warns, glaring over his shoulder. Herbert West shakes his head, frowning slightly, "They say they'll let me pick out subjects when the time comes." He looks at Bludd, "The only ones I'll be dealing with have already been harmed...fataly, I might add." Over Kill murmurs "So long as they're not eating anyone I think we'll be ok yes?" he starts move to all fours agian. Major Bludd stops, turning toward Dr West. "And what happens when one of your subjects pitches a blue like that creature Over Kill just kept from clawing your eyes out? A human in that state would be more than a simple annoyance." Herbert West raises an eyebrow, moving toward one of the medical wards to get his scratches treated, "Well, with your Brainscanners, it should be a simple matter of controlling them." He tries to flag down a Medi-Viper, "Besides, subjects in minimal states of decay are far easier to reason with. That monkey had a severed spinal column." Over Kill nods "So if spine in tact, its ok." He considers "Dont really understand. Am not doctor." he admits. Major Bludd frowns in distaste. "If this project of yours goes awry," he grinds out, pointing a finger at West, "I'll not hesitate to put your little 'friends' down with extreme prejudice. And then I'll come looking for you." Herbert West raises an eyebrow, peering at the Major over the rim of his glasses, "Don't blame me. Your leaders asked me to perform my work." Over Kill backs away a bit. "Hmm. I will do what needs to do. For Cobra's interests. I will do what my superior officers ask me too." He says, sounding a bit distant. "And they trust you'll do it well," Bludd replies, turning to walk off again. "Just keep your crazy monkeys to yourself, will you?" Over Kill pauses. "undead are just..creepy." He says, tilting his head. "Would set one on fire, yes." Major Bludd heads downstairs and retreats to his quarters, where at least he won't have to worry about undead monkeys prowling about. He hopes. Category:2007 Category:Logs